


Remorse and Regrets

by Akheavee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, First Time, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akheavee/pseuds/Akheavee
Summary: Tommy goes to apologize to Techno
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! This is my first time posting my works!! Please leave some critique and feedback if you have any!Thank you!! <3

CHAPTER 1: Remorse and Regrets

The sound of crunchy snow follows Tommy as he treks through the Snowy Planes, the night is cold and little snowflakes have come raining down, the warmth emitting from Techno’s cottage brings Tommy relief, he’s finally here, he runs up to it with excitement and joy. Joy that he can finally apologize for everything he had done, for every mistake and wrong doing he has inflicted onto him, and yet as he is about to he’s hesitant, anxious thoughts plague his head what if he kills me? What if he hates me and throws me out? Well of course he hates me but- I can’t do this I can’t I can’t who am I to knock on his door in the middle of the night? The door creaks open and before Tommy had the chance to get away he was faced with Technoblade.  
“Why the hell are you here.” Techno is angry - rightfully so, yet he keeps his composure, “You aren’t welcome, not anymore.”  
“I’ve come here to apologize-”  
“Tommy.” Techno cuts him off  
“SHUT UP, MAN, I'm not looking for your forgiveness and I’m not looking for pity things. I’ve wronged you, I’ve betrayed you.” Tommy says with persistence and a firm tone, “I’m sorry if it came across as if I didn’t see you as a person or that I’m only using you to get stronger only to throw you away when I’m done. Thank you for helping me get back on my feet and helping me when it seemed no one else wanted me, for that I owe you but, I didn’t abandon you because I only saw you as the blade, I never saw you as a weapon to use, you are my brother and you always will be, but my battles are mine to fight, I can’t just cower away while you destroyed my home, even if it was inevitable”  
“Tommy I-” Techno’s tone eases up,  
“Like I said I’m not here for your forgiveness, I heard that Ranboo made you an axe but here, I got your axe back from Sapnap.” Tommy takes out the axe and hands it to Techno,  
“I just wanted closure and to get this aching guilt out of my chest, I’m having my last battle with Dream tomorrow, wish me luck ey?” Tommy’s speech has finished, the guilt is finally gone, he is free and he finally has made amends,as he starts to walk away a comforting warm smile adorned his face, a smile that hasn’t appeared on the teens face for far too long.  
“Tommy!” Techno impulsively shouts out, Tommy looks back,  
“It’s late. Make sure you get enough sleep for your battle.” Techno advises, his voice is nostalgic to Tommy, as if he had already seen this side of him before,  
“Oh you’re such a mum, Techno” Tommy throws back in a playful manner  
Tommy treks up onto the slanted hill where the Beacon sits, he looks back on the tiny Cottage, the home they once both shared, and Tommy mutters “I’m glad you’re safe and with people who  
care about you, it was nice seeing you.” to the man who sheltered him and gave him love when there was none for him and the man who destroyed his country. His home.


	2. No remorse nor Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki's plan has come into fruition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave some critique you may have in the comments! /lh

A cold atmosphere blankets the outskirts of Snowchester as a clearing is made by an explosion, he's gone, Tommy's gone, killed by the very thing his Best friend had created to prevent this from happening, Project Dream Catcher. His corpse lying in the cold snow as his blood freezes up whilst the spruce trees burning up in flames is put out by the snow fall, Tubbo is on his knees, crying, screaming his heart out till his voice is hoarse, he hadn't noticed the numbness of his knees, he hadn't noticed his blue nose, his face is as cold as ice, he couldn't physically feel anything, the poor child is only sat there in the snow, grieving as Jack stood there, watching, trying not to feel guilt.   
"It's better that he's finally gone." Niki had shown up out of the blue, looking down at Tubbo, a blank expression decorated her face. Tubbo jumped at the sight of her jolting up as soon as she said a word she feels no grief nor does she remorse, her eyes are wide open yet empty,  
“What? Niki, W-what do you mean” Tubbo stands up, stumbling across his words, the joints all across his body still felt frozen and locked in place.  
“Don’t you see??? Tommy was the cause of all our problems, how can you not see that???" Niki says as she flings both of her arms into the air, her voice was powerful, yet familiar  
"Are you mad Niki?!??! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?? WE JUST ENDED THE DISC WAR TODAY, DREAM IS DEFEATED. I WAS ON MY WAY TO MAKE PEACE WITH TECHNOBLADE AND APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT I'VE DONE TO HIM WITH TOMMY’S HELP, AND NOW I CAN'T DO THAT BECAUSE OF YOU" Tubbo clenches onto his chest, screaming, the fire is gone, it's now quiet,  
"hah….. HAHAHAHAHA I guess I killed two birds with one stone" Niki laughs hysterically as she grips her hair and a crooked grin comes across her face, she's gone mad,  
"You're as bad as Wilbur was." Tubbo has no more energy to scream, the child turns his back on Niki as he approaches Tommy's body, he's done here,  
"DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT LYING BASTARD, I DID US A FAVOR BY KILLING THAT FOOL" Niki screamed, louder than she had ever done, she's angry, yet tears started to go down her face,  
"Wilbur thought that too." He said for the final time as Tubbo attempts to carry Tommy’s corpse, he feels a sense of relief, he feels a pulse.he’s alive but, knocked out, at this point it’s safe to assume that if Tommy doesn’t get instant treatment, he’d die to the wound.


	3. Closure and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo seeks help from Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some critique you may have in the comments! /lh

At this point, Tubbo was too far from snowchester to get help and he can only go so far carrying Tommy’s body, come on Tommy, hang in there just a little more we’re almost there, Tubbo thinks to himself. He has no choice, but to visit Technoblade. Fortunately Tubbo still remembers where his house is. Tommy’s body is dry and cold, he’s actually gone, no take backs or respawns.  
Tubbo had finally reached it, he can tell by the beacon on top of that slanted hill, his pace fastens as he reaches the cottage door, Tubbo rests Tommy against the steps and without hesitation or a moment of thought Tubbo violently knocks on the door and a half asleep Technoblade answers the door,  
“Oh god first Tommy and now YOU??” Techno expresses his annoyance, “it’s literally 2 am what the hell are you doing here?”,  
“Tommy- he’s-” Tubbo’s tense face loosens up and huge clumps of tears roll down his frozen face “he- he’s hurt, badly,he’s on one heart, he’s one damage away from dying and- and- he needs treatment, we were too far away from my home and- please I need your help-”  
“What? Did- did Dream do that?” Techno’s eyes glow a murderous, bloody red, is he angry? At Tommy? Or At Dream?, “Did you two lose?”  
“N-No. We won. Niki was the one who hurt him” Tubbo explains  
“Why Niki?!!?!?” Techno’s clenches his fist and raises his voice, “ugh whatever just bring him in,”  
Nearly 5 hours later, the sun has risen, and Tubbo has woken up, he stayed by Tommy’s bedside all night, he goes down the ladder to find a Technoblade, with coffee in hand. Has he been here all night? Is he worried? Or does he just not have another bed?  
“How did she do it.” Techno interrogates  
“What?” Tubbo, rubs his eyelid, he’s too half asleep to register anything Techno said  
“How did Niki do it?” Techno keeps his composure  
“She used nukes…. The nukes I created..” Tubbo expresses his remorse, for the past 5 and a half hours he has felt nothing but only remorse,  
“YOU HAD NUKES???” Techno raises his voice,  
“Quiet down Tommy’s still asleep..” Tubbo detests,  
“What the fu`nk is going on?” Tommy is finally awake, bandages on his head, torso, and left arm, “why the hell am I here? We were walking to Techno’s and then I saw a nuke, I pushed you out of the way and then I kept blacking out and kept waking up, I think I saw Niki? WHat the ship happened?”, after extensive explaining and lunch,

“Oh, that’s it?” Tommy’s underwhelmed,  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT’S IT???” Tubbo screams in disbelief, how can he not be concerned?,  
“Well, I mean, I didn’t do anything wrong, but- I mean I’m still alive right?” Has Tommy lost his mind too?,”Niki got her revenge, we got rid of those nukes, the disc war has ended, we have no reason to wage war upon her”,

“That’s- That’s actually pretty mature” now Techno is in disbelief, he realises that Tommy has grown, he’s not the immature child he once saw. Tubbo’s tired and deprived of rest, Tommy can see it in his eyes, literally,  
“Tubbo, you should go back to resting, I can tell you're tired.” Tommy suggests,  
“Yeah, you’re right, I am really tired,” Tubbo climbs up the ladder and finally gets proper rest,  
“Hey Techno,” Tommy says awkwardly, “so, who’s your favorite woman?”  
“Nope I’m not doing this today” Techno quickly evades the question and goes outside to go trading into the village, Tommy laughs and Techno eventually starts laughing too, their brotherly bond isn’t completely back, but they're getting there and Tommy’s truly trying to make an effort. Later that night, it was finally time for Tommy and Tubbo to depart from Techno, they say their goodbyes, they hug and as Tommy leaves Techno whispers to Tommy “Come visit sometimes…” and he whispers back “I will..”.


End file.
